The Nightmare you've become
by mademoiselleB
Summary: As aparecias, iludem. Por detrás do mais belo sorriso pode-se esconder a mais dura mágoa. Nova por aqui, 1ª estória... Leiam, Onegai... Mudança de rating por conteúdo que pode chocar alguns leitores.
1. PrólogoSummary

Disclaimer:

O Naruto não me pertence. Toda e qualquer semelhaça de alguma das situações, nesta fic retratadas é apenas pura ficção.

Depois da luta contra Pein e da revelação de Hinata, Naruto começou a ver Hinata com outros olhos e aceitou os seus sentimentos. Depois da 4ª guerra shinobi, e da morte de Sasuke, Naruto foi nomeado Hokage, sendo que agora cabia a ele manteer a segurança na sua vila, e como é obvio todos os olhos estavam em cima da raposa.

Hinata considerava-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo, estava, finalmente, com o homem que amava, o pai reconheçeu-a como capaz de tomar a liderança do clã, e fazia parte do concelho de Anciões, sendo que este tinha sido renovado, contando também com Shikamaro, Ino, Neji e Tenten. Para ela nada poderia estar a correr melhor.

Sakura estava ainda um pouco triste com a morte de Sasuke, todos os dias ia a campa do amado e tinha-se tornado a melhor ninja médica da vila, sendo que Tsunade tinha-se reformado.

Ino estava numa relação com o Kazekage e visto que Shikamaro estava para casar com Temari, as relações entre as duas vilas não podiam estar melhor.

E finalmente, Itachi estava de volta à sua tão amada vila... Tinha recebido o perdão de Tsunade e o consentimento de Naruto e toda a história foi revelada à vila, finalmente o nome Uchiha estava limpo.

Mas as aparecias enganam, e toda esta felicidade está prestes a desabar.

Uma estória por mademoiselleB.


	2. The Nightmare has just begun

**NA**. Bem Minna_san, antes de mais nada peço desculpa pela forma como comecei a postar a estória, sem nenhuma palavra, sem nenhuma explicação... Mas mais vale tarde do que nunca! Bem, esta estória surgiu-me quando estava a ouvir a música Bury me alive dos We are the fallen, tanto que o título vem de um dos trechos da música, mais precisamente: " All I did was love, but now I hate the nightmare you've become", aconcelho a ouvirem esta música é linda! Bem tal como esta música também outras me deram inspiração, mas em seu devido tempo serão reveladas.  
Os personagens estão um pouco O.C por isso, espero que não fiquem desiludidas com algumas das situações, tal como se passa neste capítulo. Outras, podem parecer O.C, mas não o são, ou só o são devido a alguma reação perante outro personagem, e nem isso eu posso garantir pois ainda não tenho nada escrito.  
Quanto às actualizações da Fanfic, estou a pensar faze-la vezes por semana, salvo, por não poder actualizar ou por falta de capítulo, uma vez que escrevo 1º à mão e só depois passo para o computador.

Espero ser tudo, se tiverem alguma dúvida ou sugestão mandem-me por M.P que farei os possiveis para responder!

**Agradecimentos!**

Quero agradecer a todos os que leram, e em especial à Catherine3, que me deixou um review! Obrigada!

**Quanto á fic:**

Esta é uma Fanfic Hina/Ita, mas antes de isso acontecer ( e ainda vai demorar um pouco, de acordo com os meus planos) ainda teremos Naru/Hina e Naru/Saku. Quanto aos outros casais não tenho nada planeado mas se fizerem muita questão... Está rated T mas se for preciso mudar, irei fazê-lo.

**Quanto a este capítulo:**

Este capítulo contém algumas cenas mais... calientes, mas no meu ponto de vista e para o que eu tenho em mente não é nada! Mas ficam avisadas, e para quem não quiser ler...bem... Não leia! xD

Asteriscos(*) :Dados importantes para a compreenção da estória

_Itálico: Flashbacks_

**Negrito: Falas**

Normal: Narração

Aspas: pensamentos

_/OoOo/MmMmM, Ect...: Mudança de foco em termos de estória

**1º Capítulo**

*Quatro anos se passaram desde a 4ª Guerra ninja*

Na vila tudo corria na mais pequena das perfeições. Naruto ia em direcção da torre Hokage quando deu de caras com Sakura, que ia à floricultura, buscar rosas para por na campa de Sasuke.

**-Hey! Sakura!** - Disse Naruto, captando assim a atenção de Sakura.  
**-Hey, Naruto_kun. Indo trabalhar? **- Perguntou, Sakura, mais por cordealidade do que por curiosidade.  
**-Hehehe! **- Riu coçando a cabeça - **Sim! Ne, ne Sakura temos de combinar um jantar um dia destes! **- Disse Naruto com uma ronquidão sensual.  
**-Claro! Quando quiseres!**  
**-Acho que temos uns assuntos pendentes... **- Disse enquanto se aproximava sensualmente ao ouvido de Sakura. -** Afinal, o Sasuke morreu e eu... **- suprou-lhe ao ouvido - **...ainda não te esqueci.**

Naruto afastou-se de repente, para evitar que as pessoas fizessem algum comentário.

**-Já né, Sakura_chan! **

E com esta frase Naruto, voltou ao seu caminho, deixando para trás uma Sakura muito vermelha.

Sakura nem podia acreditar, depois de todo este tempo todo, de tantas declarações sem resposta... O seu amor por Naruto era finalmente correspondido.

Depois da morte de Sasuke, Sakura resignou-se e acabou, por finalmente aperceber-se que de quem realmente gostava era Naruto. O que ela sentia por Sasuke era apenas compaixão e um sentimento muito grande de amizade, que acabou sendo confundido por amor.

E quanto a estes avanços de Naruto, depois da sua última declaração, eles começaram a acontecer, sendo que agora eram mais frequentes. Na ultima vez ia sendo apanhados por Hinata.

_*Flashback*_

_**-Naruto, pára! **__- Disse Sakura, enquanto era prensada contra a parede de uma das salas do quartel general dos Anbu, onde ela agora era capitã da equipa especial de medicina. - __**Vá, já chega! Alguém pode chegar Naruto!**_

_**- Eu sei que tu gostas... **__- Sussurou-lhe ao ouvido enquato a sua mão descia de encontro ao centro femenino de Sakura. - __**Já molhadinha? Oras, mas ainda agora comecei... **__- Disse afastando as calcinhas de Sakura com a intenção de torturá-la um pouco mais._

_**-Naruto_kun! **__- Ouviram, Hinata, chamar. -__** Ondes estás?**_

_-__**Merda!**__ - Sussurou Naruto recompondo-se - __**Rápido fala de qualquer coisa relacionada com os Anbu!**_

_**-Sim! **__- Sussurou Sakura, ajeitando a sua saia. - __**Estamos em falta com algumas das plantas, que só são encontradas no país da chuva.**_

_**-AH!Estão aqui! **__- Disse Hinata com um singelo sorriso ._

_-__**Sim! "empata fodas!" Sakura_chan estava a dizer-me que há alguns ingredientes em falta para alguns dos medicamentos. **__- Disse Naruto, assumindo o seu lado responsável. - __**Bem se não é mais nada Sakura_chan, vou retirar-me! Já né! Vamos Hinata!**_

_- __**Já né, Sakura_chan! -**__ Disse Hinata, fazendo um pequeno comprimento com a cabeça_

_- __**Já né, Naruto_ kun...Hinata_san. **__- Disse uma Sakura, muito desconfortável com toda a situação que se criou._

_*end of Flashback*_

_Capítulos pequenos, mais tempo de história! =)_


	3. The endless Nightmare

**Agradecimentos!**

Quero agradecer a todos os que leram, e em especial à Catherine3 e à , que me deixaram um review! Obrigada, e espero que estejam mesmo a gostar, as vossas palavras de apoio foram muito recebidas!

**Quanto á fic:**

Esta é uma Fanfic Hina/Ita, mas antes de isso acontecer ( e ainda vai demorar um pouco, de acordo com os meus planos) ainda teremos Naru/Hina e á rated T mas se for preciso mudar, irei fazê-lo.

**Quanto a este capítulo:**

Como já poderam notar, nestes primeiros capítulos irei fazer uma pequena introdução da situação de cada personagem. No último, foi a relação que Naruto tem com Sakura, neste será Hinata a escolhida. Espero que gostem, e não deixem de deixar um review´zinho! xD  
Palavreado chulo e cenas fortes!

**ATENÇÃO: Não sou a favor de qualquer das situações que irei escrever, por isso se alguma vez sofrerem qualquer tipo de abuso, seja físico, seja moral, POR FAVOR DENUCIEM! **

Asteriscos(*) :Dados importantes para a compreenção da estória

_Itálico: Flashbacks_

**Negrito: Falas**

Normal: Narração

Aspas: pensamentos

_/OoOo/MmMmM, Ect...: Mundança de foco em termos de estória

**2º Capítulo**

Era mais um dia na vila de Konoha, e Hinata estava aterefada com uma das suas tarefas habituais, reler os relatórios da sua divisão na ANBU.

As coisas realmente tinham mudado na vida dela; o namoro com Naruto, a liderança parcial do clã, a sua divisão na ANBU... Para ela a sua vida não poderia ser mais perfeita. Tinha tudo o que queria e era feliz. Pelo menos era o que as pessoas pensavam, e o que ela deixava transparecer, mas na verdade nada nenhuma dessa felicidade se devia ao seu namoro com o Naruto... As pessoas pensavam que ele era a pessoas mais luminosa a face da terra, mas até as pessoas mais "claras" tem o seu lado negro, e ele não era expecção.

Hinata ainda tinha marcas da ultima vez em que o gémeo mau de Naruto, como ela gostava de chamar, tinha aparecido.

_*flashBack*_

_Naruto tinha acabado de chegar de uma reunião com o senhor feudal de Konoha._

_-"Que merda! Aquele velho tem de ter tudo da maneira dele, fodasse! Onde é que aquela estupida está?" __**HINATA! **__- Gritou Naruto do sofá da sala. -__**Anda cá! JÁ!**_

_Hinata que estava na cozinha a preparar o jantar já sabia o que viria a seguir mas mesmo assim foi ter com Naruto._

_-__**Sim Naruto? **_

_-__**Onde está o jantar? **__- Perguntou a olhar para a T.v._

_-__**Estou quase a terminá-lo Naruto, faltam só mais uns minutos. **__- Disse já se virando para ir para a cozinha, quando Naruto Gritou:_

_**-FALTAM SÓ UNS MINUTOS? JÁ DEVERIA ESTAR NA MESA! **__- Hinata estacou, um arrepio correu as suas costas._

_**-Naruto, calma eu tambem só cheguei á 30 hora.**__ - Explicou-se Hinata_

_**-E O QUE É EU TENHO A VER COM ISSO? EU CHEGUEI NÃO CHEGUEI? O JANTAR JÁ DEVERIA ESTAR NA MESA ANTES DE EU PODER DISSER TADAIMA! **__-Explodiu mais uma vez Naruto_

_**-Peço desculpa, mas não deu.**__ - Disse virando-se mais uma vez para ir para a cozinha._

_**-MAS ONDE É QUE TU PENSAS QUE VAIS? EU AINDA NÃO ACABEI DE FALAR! **_

_**-Vou para a cozinha, o jantar já deve estar pronto. Queres comer não é isso? **__- Desafio Hinata._

_**-SUA PUTA! **__- Naruto, estava no sofá, num piscar de olhos estava junto de Hinata._

_Hinata arrependeu-se da sua audácia no momento em que as costas da mão de Naruto encontraram a sua alva cara. No segundo seguinte as suas costas encontraram a ombreira da porta, no seguinte a sua cabeça estava no chão... Ela fechou os olhos e rezou... Rezou que desta vez, mais uma vez, não acabasse inconsciente... _

_Depois do terceiro chute no estomago, Hinata, já não sentia qualquer dor. _

_*end of flashback*_

Quando Hinata acordou do seu transe, já eram horas de ir para casa.

Ela só esperava que Naruto estivesse de bom humor hoje.

_Desculpe pelo capítulo pequenino, mas não quero que a estória se torne confusa... Assim que as apresentações terminarem prometo maiores! Ja - ne! _


	4. The Nightmare

**Agradecimentos!**

Quero agradecer a todos os que leram, e em especial à Catherine3 e à Thaty , que me deixaram mais um review! Obrigada, e espero que estejam mesmo a gostar, as vossas palavras de apoio foram muito recebidas!

**Quanto á fic:**

Esta é uma Fanfic Hina/Ita, mas antes de isso acontecer ( e ainda vai demorar um pouco, de acordo com os meus planos) ainda teremos Naru/Hina e á rated T mas se for preciso mudar, irei fazê-lo.

**Quanto a este capítulo:**

Espero que gostem, e não deixem de deixar um review´zinho! xD  
Palavreado chulo e cenas fortes!

**ATENÇÃO: Não sou a favor de qualquer das situações que irei escrever, por isso se alguma vez sofrerem qualquer tipo de abuso, seja físico, seja moral, POR FAVOR DENUCIEM!**

* * *

Asteriscos(*) :Dados importantes para a compreenção da estória

_Itálico: Flashbacks_

**Negrito: Falas**

Normal: Narração

Aspas: pensamentos

_/OoOo/MmMmM, Ect...: Mundança de foco em termos de estória

* * *

**3º Capítulo**

No último capítulo...

(...)Quando Hinata acordou do seu transe, já eram horas de ir para casa.

Ela só esperava que Naruto estivesse de bom humor hoje.

VmVmVmVmVmVmVmV

Ela caminhava calmamente pela vila em direcção à casa que compartilhava com Naruto. Pelo caminho, do dia em que Naruto aceitou os seu sentimentos, e em como ela se tinha enganado em relação ao mesmo.

Ao Chegar a casa estranhou o facto de a mesma se encontrar em pleno silencio, pois ela tinha-se atrazado e a estas horas Naruto já estaria em casa.

-**Tadaima... **- Disse baixo e sem qualquer emoção.

Quando entrou na sala da sua casa assustou-se: Naruto encontrava-se sentado no sofá segurando a garrafa de Wiskey pela metade, olhando para ela...

**-Seja bem vinda Hi-na-ta...** -Disse Naruto com um tom de voz calmo e profundo, quase aterrador.

**- Olá Naruto_kun, não sabia que já estavas em casa. Vou fazer o jantar, gostarias de comer algo em especial?**

Naruto olhou para Hinta com olhos cheios de escárnio e disse:

**-Sim, Hinata, gostaria, mas não sei até qua ponto estarias interessada em dar-ma...**

**-Diz-me o que é, eu tenho a certeza que não é nada muito complicado... Será que ramem? Se é isso eu posso faz...**

**-Não Hinatinha, não é isso.** - E levantando-se foi em direcção de Hinata.

Hinata assuntada com a subita apróximação de Naruto, deu alguns passos para trás, ficando enconstada á parede.

**-O que eu quero comer...és tu!** - Disse passando a mão pela lateral do corpo de Hinata, fazendo a estremecer.

**-Naruto_kun, nós já falamos sobre isso, meu pai, meu clã, não me permite fazer amor, antes do casamento...**

**-Pois Hinata, mas o problema é que eu já esperei muito...E agora o que eu quero mesmo é comer-te.**

Prendeu Hinata pelas mãos, e beijou-a violentamente, Hinata debatia-se em vão, não tinha a mesma força que Naruto.

**-Naruto, pára! Por favor!** - suplicou.

**-Acontece o seguinte: Eu não quero!** - Disse e deu-lhe uma chapada na cara. - **Assim, sim... Nada como umas boas pancadinha para apimentar a coisa...** - Disse batendo-lhe mais.

As roupas de Hinata já estava todas rasgadas, mostrando o farto busto da mesma, os gritos de Hinata, podiam ser ouvidos por toda a casa.

**-Não vale a pena Hinata.. .Dispensei os guardas do Hokage, para a nossa noite especial...** - Disse a fazer pouco das suplicas da rapariga, que agora, não fazia mais nada a não se chorar e debater-se nos braços do agressor.

Naruto farto de brincadeiras, arrancou-lhe a parte de cima da vestimenta, deixando a só de sutien na sua frente. Aproveitou e mordeu fortemente a pele do busto que se encontrava esposta, deixando-a cheia de marca de dentadas e com alguns cortes que deitavam sangue.  
Não podendo controlar-se mais rasgou o sutien e as calças de Hinata, deixando assim sem qualquer saida.

**-Que corpo, Hinatinha...Estás a deixar-me completamente doido!** - Disse rocando-se em Hinata para demonstrar que a sua ereção fazia jus as suas palavras.

Hinata, chorava, e rouca de tanto gritar, simplesmente repetia como um mantra:

**-Pára, pára, pára...**

Naruto, abriu as suas calças e retirando a sua pulsante ereção para fora, baixou a cabeça de Hinata em direcção à mesma.

**-Vês? Vá agora abre a boca e chupa!** - Disse guiando a cara da mesma em direção ao penis.

Hinata não abriu a boca, fechou os olhos e sentiu o penis a forcar entrada na sua boca.

**-Vá abre!** - Gritou Naruto. **-ABRE A BOCA PUTA! CHUPA JÁ!** - E forcou a abertura da boca a Hinata.

Hinata não teve outra alternativa, a não ser abrir a boca e receber o membro de Naruto na, sua boca.

**-Hummm...Isso mesmo putinha! Chupa tudo**! - E com um movimento de ancas, colocou-se todo dentro da boca de Hinata, fazendo-a sufocar.

Hinata, teve a reação que seria de esperar de todas as mulheres nesta situação, mordeu o pénis a Naruto.

**-AHAHHHHH! PUTA DE MERDA! ESTÁS PARVA? VAI MORDER O CARALHO DO TEU PAI, SUA VACA!** - Gritou agarrando os cabelos de Hinata fazendo-a levantar-se.

Mandou-a contra a parede da sala, fazendo-a bater com as costas, dirigiu-se a ela e deu-lhe vários pontapés, atingindo-a na cara, peito, estomago...

Hinata estava á beira do inconsiente.

**-Vais pagá-lhas!** - Dize Naruto dirigindo-se ao corpo dela e arrastando-a até ao meio da sua sala, disse:

**-Agora, sim! Vais poder gritar á tua vontade!**

Arrancou as cuequinhas de Hinata e pondo-se no meio das pernas da mesma, enfiou-se todo dentro da herdeira, retirando-lhe assim a sua mais valiosa possessão, a sua virtude.

Hinata agarrou-se com todas as suas forças ao tapete da sala, e sentindo-se como se fosse explodir de dor, fechou o olhos e rezou para que as dores acabacem.

Naruto, grunia e dizia coisas sem qualquer nexo, movia-se cada vez mais rápido, dentro de Hinata, criando assim mais dores, na mesma.

Quando Naruto, alcançou o orgasmo, Hinata caiu no abismo que é o inconsciente.

* * *

Não quis descrever muito o acto sexual, pois não acho que uma violação seja um acto sexual.

Bem espero que tenham, gostado. Só para avisar, que apartir deste capítulo, as coisas irão começar a mudar para Hinata.

Aviso: Próxima semana não haverá capítulo na Quinta, só para no Sábado ou Domingo, pois vou para a terra dos meus avózinhos! Sem computador ou Internet... Vais ser uma seca! -"

Mas como não terei qualquer tipo de divertimento, irei tirar algum tempo para de dedicar á estrutura da fanfic e para escrever os próximos capítulos.

Bem beijinhos e obrigada!


	5. Slowly Changing

Agradecimentos!

Quero agradecer a todos os que leram, e em especial à Catherine3, que desde o inicio tem me deixado reviews e apoiado imenso, e se não fosse ela... bem provávelmente já teria desistido... Obrigada, Catherine_chan!

Um agradecimento muito especial a minha amiga Jhulia, que tambem tem me apoiado muito, e se não fosse ela esta fic não estaria on... Obrigada amiga!

**Quanto á fic:**

Esta é uma Fanfic Hina/Ita, mas antes de isso acontecer ( e ainda vai demorar um pouco, de acordo com os meus planos) ainda teremos Naru/Hina e á rated T mas se for preciso mudar, irei fazê-lo.

**Quanto a este capítulo:**

O que será que vai mudar na vida de Hinata apartir de agora?

Espero que gostem, e não deixem de deixar um review´zinho! xD

* * *

Asteriscos(*) :Dados importantes para a compreenção da estória

Itálico: Flashbacks

Negrito: Falas

Normal: Narração

Aspas: pensamentos

_/OoOo/MmMmM, Ect...: Mundança de foco em termos de estória

* * *

3º Capítulo

No último capítulo...

_Naruto, grunia e dizia coisas sem qualquer nexo, movia-se cada vez mais rápido, dentro de Hinata, criando assim mais dores, na mesma._

_Quando Naruto, alcançou o orgasmo, Hinata caiu no abismo que é o inconsciente._

VmVmVmVmVmVmVmV

Hinata acordou cheia de dores no corpo. Sentia-se suja. Levantou-se com esforço e assim que olhou em volta reparou no estado da sala de estar... Estava tudo destruido! Parecia que um furacão tinha passado por ali.

Nunca pensou que Naruto lhe podesse fazer aquilo, todos estes anos em que estavam juntos , Naruto nunca lhe tinha pedido para irem para a cama... e também nunca tinham avançado muito. A unica vez que tinham chegado mais longe foi quando estavam em casa delea assistir um filme que continha cenas mais calientes e Naruto entusiasmou-se e trocaram alguns apalpões e beijos mais ariscos, mas nada mais.

Estava de pé, mas antes de fazer mais algum movimento activou os seus sentidos ninja. Respirou se alivio ao perceber-se sozinha em casa, dirigiu-se para a casa de banho, e quando lá chegou deparou-se com a sua imagem no espelho...não pode fazer mais nada a não ser chorar. Estava cheia de marcas rouxa e vermelhas das dentadas e pancadas que Naruto lhe provocou.

O que iria dizer ao seu pai?

Assim que pensou nisso, a realidade atingiu-a como um raio... O que diria ás pessoas com quem ela lida diariamente? As marcas rouxas poderia facilmente dizer que eram devido aos treinos ninja...mas e as dentadas?

Lavou-se e vestiu-se. Mal pôs os pés de fora de casa sentiu-se mais leve, e o mais rápido que a sua condição fisica lhe permitia, dirigiu-se para o seu clã. Mais tarde perdiria a alguém para irem buscar os seus pertences á casa de Naruto.

Assim que chegou ao clã, viu a sua irmã e o seu pai a treinarem no jardim. Assim que Hanabi viu Hinata, foi a correr em sua direcção e abracou-a forte... Mesmo sendo mais nova apercebeu-se de que se passava algo com Hinata... A mais velha, só pode chorar assim que se sentiu nos braços da sua irmãzinha..

Hanabi sabia que nada poderia fazer para ajuda-lá, então fez o que achava bem e disse-lhe:

**-Tadaima, Hinata!**

Hinata com isso chorou ainda mais.

Sem que dessem por isso, o seu pai aproximou-se delas, e com a sua voz e posse autoritária disse:

**-Tadaima, Hinata. Espero-te no meu escritório...para falarmos.**

E com isto retirou-se.

**-Não te preocupes Hinata, ele está mais brando, desde que saiste de casa, não creio que seja para mandar vir contigo, ele, tal como eu sabe que se passou algo, e ele decerteza que te vai ajudar, não esperes o contrário.**

Hanabi segurou-lhe as mãos e sorriu-lhe. Hinata, por um momento soube que esta tinha sido a melhor decisão de sempre...

* * *

Bem mina-san, desculpem a demora mas aqui está o capítulo... Corto mas importante para o desenvolvimento da história, tal como os outros todos –". Enfim eu espero que gostem e tal como sempre eu peço... deixem um review'zinho, plis? xD Vá, aos de sempre um beijinho muito grande!


	6. The Hallucination

Agradecimentos!

Quero agradecer a todos os que deixaram reviews e aos que, mesmo sem deixarem nenhuma review leram e estão a acompanhar a estória.

**Quanto á fic:**

Esta é uma fic Hina/Ita, mas antes de isso acontecer ainda teremos (mais) Naru/Hina. Como devem ter percebido a rate da fic mudou devido ao capítulo passado.

**Quanto a este capítulo:**

O que será que o pai da Hinata lhe irá disser? Como ficará a estória daqui para a frente?

Espero que gostem e deixem um review'zinho.

* * *

Asteriscos (*): Dados importantes para a compreensão da estória

Itálico: Flashbacks

Negrito: Falas

Normal: Narração

Aspas: Pensamentos

_/OoOo/mMmM/Ect..: Mudança de foco em termos de estória

* * *

4º Capítulo

No capítulo anterior:

_Sem que elas dessem por isso, o seu pai aproximou-se delas, e com a sua voz e pose autoritária disse:_

_**-Tadaima, Hinata. Espero-te no meu escritório para falarmos.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata chegou a porta do escritório e com certa hesitação bateu nela.

**-Pode entrar!**

Hinata com passos determinados, adentrou.

**-Com a sua linceça, meu pai.**

Hiashi olhou para a sua filha com olhos escrutinadores e soube logo o que se tinha passado.

**-Tira o casaco Hinata. Quero confirmar uma coisa.**

Hinata a muito custo lá tirou o casaco e marcas arroxeadas poderão ser vistas, nos braços e em torno do pescoço.

Hiashi fechou os punhos em claro sinal de e descontentamento.

**-Minha filha…Minha filha! O que é que aquele monstro te fez? **

**-Está tudo bem, pai. Já passou, já me livrei dele, nunca mais me volto a aproximar dele…**

**-Espero bem Hinata! Como sabes ele é o Hokage e nada pode ser feito ou usado contra ele. Por isso tomei esta decisão!**

**-Decisão? O quê? Voltamos a antigamente? Onde as decisões eram tomadas sem o meu consentimento?**

**-Calma Hinata! Não sabes do que estas a falar. Esta decisão à muito que está tomada, mesmo antes de eu nascer.**

Hinata mostrou-se confusa com as declarações do pai… Como poderia uma decisão sobre ter sido tomada antes do próprio pai nascer?

**-E que decisão é essa?**

**-Antes de eu nascer o teu avô fez um acordo com os Uchihas, e como ele não teve nenhuma filha esse acordo passou para os filhos dele. Como sabes o meu irmão teve o Neji como primogénito, então esse acordo passou para mim assim que tu nasceste.**

**-E se tu não tivesses tido uma filha?**

**-Passaria para o meu filho e assim por diante até acorrer o nascimento de uma rapariga.**

**-E que acordo é esse?**

**-Vais ter de casar com um Uchiha.**

* * *

Bem, antes de mais devo um enorme pedido de desculpas a todos os que acompanham a estória, mas as coisas tem andado um pouco negras aqui para o meu lado.  
Estou incessantemente a procura de um trabalho, e as coisas não andam a correr lá muito bem.

Não pude actualizar mais cedo, porque ano com uns problemas pessoais… Mas já está tudo a ser encaminhado…Espero.

Obrigada a todos pela paciência, e se tudo der certo , próxima sexta-feira o próximo já está pronto. =)


End file.
